First Glance
by courtara
Summary: Bianca di Angelo didn't believe in love at first sight. She didn't believe in falling in love for that matter. Family and friends is all she thought she needed. But a small encounter with a boy with twinkling green eyes might change her thoughts and turn her whole world around. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi! So this is my first ever published fic on this website.

This story will eventually turn into PercyxBianca. I have a lot of plans! Sooo enjoooy!

Oh and little disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or anything else I may mention in this story!

-/-/-/-/

Bianca's POV

I furrowed my brow in disgust and annoyance. I don't think I have ever read something so repulsive in my life.

"Bianca lets GO!" My aunt Hilda screamed.

I groaned, hopefully loud enough for her to hear. "I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back.

I have to finish this. I've made it a rule that when I start a book I have to finish it. And if its a series, I have to read all of them. Biggest mistake I've ever made.

Not even ten seconds later Hilda screams, "Bianca di Angelo your brother is already down here ready to leave! Now get your ass down here this instant!"

"I said I'll be down in a minute!" Geez, what's her problem? A minute is not a long time and I'm very punctual. And I have ONE more page left!

"Bianca don't make me come up there!"

I quickly skim through the last page. I have to finish this!

...Finally finished, I stare angrily at the book in my hands. Did I seriously just waste my time reading this? This is a piece of crap!

Sighing disappointedly, I yell, "Alright I'm coming!"

My aunt is sending us to yet another boarding school. God knows why. And I hope to stay in this one a little longer then the others though...And since we're new, Hilda wants us there early to look professional.

Sighing again, I grab my two bags and suitcase and head towards the door. On my way out I throw that terrible 'Breaking Dawn' book in the trash.

-/-/-/-

AN: Soo? Waddya think? This is just to start off the story I promise they'll get better! I did this in the dark at three o'clock in the morning on my iPod. So yeah it was hard.

Also no offence to Twilight! I just...don't like it. And that reading rule I actually use so meh :P

Ok so I'll update soon if anybody reads this... Ok we'll CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	2. In Za Car

Chapter 2

-/-/-/-/

Bianca's POV

"Nico could you stop that?" I snapped at my brother. He turned towards me slowly with a too innocent look on his face.

"What? I'm just tapping the window." He inquired.

"No your punching the window." I said with a scowl. "Can you stop?"

Nico rolled his eyes at me. "Oh come on B, it's not like I'm gonna break it or anything. Besides I do this all the time in the car. Why does this bother you all of a sudden?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm sorry Nico. It's just I'm a little aggravated with another school change. Why does she do this to us?" My eyes widen and I snap my head around to look at aunt Hilda, hoping she doesn't hear what we're talking about. Thankfully she didn't, but to be careful I started to talk in whisper.

"Also I'm not looking forward to finding a friend then having to leave them because of...you know." My eyes drift to aunt Hilda again then back to Nico.

He smirks at me. "It'll be different this time. It's a boarding school remember? So you'll be forced to be friends with the person your bunking with! And if we have to leave then...that sucks. And also Beebs," Ugh. I hate that pet name, "you might actually get a boyfriend this year." He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Um no thanks I'll pass. And what do you mean 'I might get a boyfriend this year'? What's different about me this year? And why do you want me to have one?" I asked quizzically. It's not like Nico to pry into my love life. And why is he even talking to me about this? The boy who's never had a girlfriend himself?

Nico gave me one of his "Are you kidding me?" looks. "Um have you seen yourself lately? I mean I'm not gonna say anything because your my sister and that would be weird.., but you've gotten really pretty B. Boys'll be knocking down your doors!" He said with a snap and a sassy diva accent. Oh boy...

"And you just finished the 'Twilight' series right? Well you said it was love at first sight for Bella and Edward-"

"It did?" I asked cutting him off. I don't remember it saying that...

"I don't know! You told me that! I didn't read the books. But anyway, even if it wasn't it might be for you!" He clapped his hands together and batted his eyelashes dramatically.

I shook my head. "I don't believe in love at first sight."

"Your killing me here B. I'm just trying to help you." He turned his head back to the window and started "tapping" it again. "And I want you to have boyfriend because I want you to be happy. You've been all depressed and sad since well...you know..." He said trailing off. I knew what he was talking about. It's not something I like to think of.

"Nico I'm fine. Thanks for your concern but I don't need a boyfriend." I said defensively. "Falling in love is silly. And if you are going to fall in love you shouldn't judge someone from your "first sight" of them. And what about you?"

He stop punching. "What about me?"

I smirked. "You've never had a girlfriend either. So who are you to talk of my love life?"

Nico shrugged and continued punching. "I don't know. Maybe I'll find someone too." I could almost here the smile in his voice.

"Nico! Stop Punching the window!" Aunt Hilda screamed from the drivers seat.

Nico shrunk down into his seat. I pulled my eyelid down in a mock fashion. Nico stuck his tongue out at me and looked out the window. "Hey we're here!" He shouted.

I stared at the humongous academy in front of me. I knew I was gonna get lost in their for sure.

"Alright brats get out. I'll see you at Christmas break!" Hilda yelled. "Go!" Me and Nico scrambled to get our stuff out of the trunk. Nico slammed it and we made a beeline for the large staircase to the academy.

-/-/-/-/-/

AN: Soo? Yeah I cant sleep. It's 5:10 pm. Help me DX

Anyway Bianca is supposed to be a sophomore and Nico is a freshman. An Percy will be here soon ^_^

well CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	3. Za Crash

Chapter 3

-/-/-/-

Bianca's POV

"Nico do you expect me to carry your stuff for you?" I asked him. I scrambled up the stairs carrying my bags and tugging Nico's along with my foot. He just plopped them on my feet and dashed up the stairs.

Already at the top of the stairs, Nico turns around and gives me a wry grin. "Um well yeah sorta. But pulling them is ok too."

I rolled my eyes and jerked my head towards his bags. "Don't be a smart ass. Come take your stuff."

Nico groaned and trudged down the stairs. He shot me a glare that made me want to smack him. He picked up his bags and hustled back up the steps.

"Aye wait for me!" I call after him. Of course he doesn't. I sigh and run up the stairs stopping for a minute once at the doors of the academy. The sign above the door read **'Goode Academy'** in bight gold and purple letters.

I heaved my bags onto my shoulder and take my suitcase in hand. I step though the doors into a large crowd of students and immediately get knocked down and crumple to the floor, with the weight of another person on top of me.

I hit the ground with a big huff. I look down to see a mess of black hair. What the hell does this person think they're doing? Doesn't he know its rude to lay on people in the middle of a hallway?

The boy shakes his head and looks up at me. I catch my breath at the colour of his eyes. They were a bright sea green with an unusual but beautiful twinkle to them. I don't know how long I was staring at them, hopefully not long enough for him to notice. I turn my attention to the rest of his face which is bright red.

"I-I-I-uh...I'm sorry." He says awkwardly. He quickly rolls off of me and stands up. The boy offers me his hand a little nervously.

I take his hand and he heaves me up. "Um it's okay..." I look at his eyes again. God, why are they so perfect?

He rubs his arm trying not to look at me. "Your not hurt or anything are you?"

I give him a small smile. "No I'm fine. Thanks for your concern though." I then notice my bags are still sprawled over the floor. I heave them onto my shoulder and pick up my suitcase.

The boy slowly puts out his hand. "Um I'm Percy. I've never seen you around before, are you new?"

I nod and shake his hand. "Yes I'm new. I'm Bianca." I glance behind me looking for Nico, realizing he wasn't even there that whole time. Boy, he would've got a kick out of what just happened.

I let go of his hand. "Well it was nice meeting you Percy. If you'll excuse me I have to look for my brother."

Percy smiles. "Ok I'll see you around I guess." Before he walks away I take more look at his eyes. There entrancing me. He waves and weirdly shuffles off the opposite direction.

Now I know that I said I don't believe in love at first sight. Or love for that matter. And I don't want to sound like a hypocrite. But I'm pretty sure I felt something just now.

I wouldn't call it "love at first sight". But those twinkling green eyes... I don't know.

I think I need to walk by him again to be sure.

-/-/-/-/

AN: Soo? Waddya think?

Percy's here everyone! And the whole gang will come into play soon :)

Please review! I wanna here your thoughts!

Kk CATcha later kitties!

-Court


	4. Za Dorm

Chapter 4

-/-/-/

Bianca's POV

The trip to the main office was quite the hassle. I found Nico easily, but I didn't bother to tell him about Perry, um Percy? Yeah. I decided to keep that to myself for a while.

When we got to the office they had nothing ready for us. They asked who we we're, I said the di Angelo's, and the office went crazy! Like, three women were banging on the printer, eagerly and impatiently waiting for whatever was to come out. And two men were madly buzzing teachers in classrooms telling them God knows what.

Obviously they forgot we were coming. That's reassuring.

When all that chaos was over, I was handed my schedule and dorm key that had **259** engraved into it.

Nico and I left the office and was faced with yet another flight of stairs. But the stairs led up to an elevator. The first stop took us to the boys dormitories.

Nico smirked at me and gave me the 'peace' sign and left the elevator. I gave a small smile and waved.

I was bouncing on the balls of my feet anxiously. You'd think after going to 4 other different boarding schools I'd be used to this by now. Nope, not really. I was nervous about my roommates. What if they don't like me? No shut up Bianca. You ask yourself this all the time. And they usually do...usually.

The elevator doors opened to a hallway with hot pink walls. The girls dormitories.

I step out into the hallway. The carpet was a lighter shade of pink to match the walls. This is a little too girly for my taste.

I shuffle down the hallway looking for my room. I pass a few girls who are caked in make up. They all turned to look at me skeptically, smirking and giggling evilly.

Yaaay. I found my enemies already.

I turned the corner and found the door that read **259**. Sighing heavily, I put in the key and opened the door.

The first thing that caught my eye was how enormous the room, well rooms, were. The first room is right when you come in. The walls were grey with four pink polka-dots tapped to it with a name written in each. I'm guessing those were the other girls in the dorm.

There were two beds at either side of the room. One had a combination of grey, black, and brown pillows and comforter. On one of the pillows was an owl holding blueprints...okay. An end table sat next to the bed with about 7 sketchbooks stacked on top of it, along with dozens of pens and pencils strewn across the floor and table.

The other bed was completely mismatched in colouring. The comforter was green with pink, blue, yellow, and orange spots blotched all over it.

One of the pillows was bright purple with the name 'Rachel' etched into it. The others were hot pink with more color spots and stains all over them. At the end table a vase with about 6 paintbrushes stood, also covered in what in I assumed to be paint. Papers were stacked high on the table along with colored pencils, crayons, and markers in a little box.

The vibrant bed was being occupied by a girl with frizzy red hair. She was hunched over a piece of paper drawing furiously.

I don't think she noticed me come in. "Um excuse me?" I asked shyly.

The red haired girl shot her head up to look at me. She had huge pear green eyes that were disturbingly pretty. It seemed as if she was staring into my soul.

"May I help you?" asks the red head.

"Uh yeah. I'm Bianca di Angelo. I'm new and I'm assigned to this room I guess." I started to itch my arm for no reason. Bad habit of mine.

She looked me up and down then started to beam. "So your our new roommate! Cool!" She jumps off her bed and runs towards me. She shakes my hand and says "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Pleased to meet you!"

I give her a sheepish smile and nod. Rachel furrows her brow then and calls out, "Annabeth! Come here!"

A blonde girl trudges out of the bathroom. She's in grey sweatpants and brown t-shirt and looks like she just woke up.

"Yes Rachel?" She asks in a monotone.

Rachel starts to smile again. "This is our new roommate Bianca!"

Annabeth stares right at me for a good ten seconds. She then finally smirked and gave me the peace sign just like my brother does.

"Where's Piper and Thalia?" Rachel asks. "They have to meet Bianca too! Especially Thalia since that's who your bunking with."

Annabeth shrugs. "Piper said she had to talk to Mr. Blofis about something. And God knows where Thalia is." She walks over to the grey bed and plops down on it. Annabeth grabs one of the notebooks and starts sketching something.

Rachel shrugs. She takes my hand and pulls me towards an entrance to another room space. "Oh well. Anyway it's only 8:30 and classes don't start for another hour so you'll have time to unpack."

I get pulled into a room that has black walls scattered with posters and pictures. Assuming this is where I'm staying, I turn to Rachel and give her a smile. "Um thanks for...showing me the way to me room. And welcoming me."

Rachel waves her hand. "Oh it's nothing. Now you unpack and we'll see if Thalia turns up or not." She flashes me a smile and disappears out the entrance.

I look back in the room. I might as well get used to my surroundings. Black here. Black there. A black ceiling fan. Fun.

-/-/-/-

AN: Soo? Waddya think?

Yay the girls are here! Things are gonna get crazay!

And yes I know Percy is barely even in it. And yes they are very OC.

I'm sorry Percy is coming back! And if their OC then...meh :P sorry

PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna hear your thoughts! Pwease!

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	5. Za Roomate

Chapter 5

-/-/-/-

Bianca's POV

Ok maybe not _everything _was black. The girls room, Thalia I think her name was, was pretty much made up of black, dark purple, and navy. But black overtook everything.

A bunk bed sat against the wall. I sauntered over too it. The frame of the bed was, you guessed it, black. The top bunk I'm guessing is Thalia's. Her comforter was purple with navy stripes, and was a little disheveled. Her pillow was black with some weird symbol etched into it.

I guess the bottom bunk is mine. I pull my red comforter and brown pillow out of my bag and fixed them onto my bed. Three drawers come out of the bottom of my bunk which I place my clothes in.

I stepped back to look at my little area. It clashes _terribly _with the rest of the room.

I guess I'm pretty much done unpacking so I decide to explore the room a little more. Along the black walls were a bunch of posters. Most of them were for bands like Black Veiled Brides and Sleeping with Sirens.

She seems...joyful...

There were also pictures all over the place. One picture was of four girls, Annabeth, Rachel, a girl with black spiky cropped hair with electric blue eyes, and a brunette with choppy hair and multi coloured eyes. In the picture, Rachel and the brunette were standing on a bench mirroring each other doing a 'fire power' pose. The black haired girl and Annabeth were standing on the ground on either side of the bench, with there arms spread out like they were presenting the other two. A lot of the other pictures were of these four too. But two pictures in particular caught my eye.

The first was of the black haired girl, which I'm now assuming is Thalia, when she was about 9 standing next to a blonde haired boy, her brother probably. Behind the two stood a man and woman, her parents. But the thing that caught my attention was the mans face was scribbled on. Why she keeps the picture up if she obviously hates her dad, I don't know.

Even though he was covered in black ink, I could still make out his face. He had dirty blondish hair and beard with greyish brown eyes. He had a smirk on his face that gave me shivers. He looked disturbingly familiar and I decided to look to the next picture.

It was Thalia and the boy I crashed into in the hallway. Peter. No wait Percy! Why can't I remember his name?

Anyway, it was Percy sitting on a couch with Thalia next to him. Her legs were draped over his lap as they were hugging each other very tightly.

I narrowed my eyes. Then I mentally slapped myself.

What's wrong with me? I should have no feelings for this person. I just met him not even 20 minutes ago. And I haven't even met Thalia yet. Maybe these two are dating...

I got a twinge of sadness from that thought. But then I actually slapped myself.

Bianca stop it. You shouldn't be jealous. Stop being stupid.

I stared intently at the picture until a voice a few feet behind me said "Snooping much?"

I froze on the spot. My eyes were as big as saucers. I turned around very stiffly.

There standing at the entrance to the room was Thalia. And she was 'very' tall. She had on black combat boots, purple skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt that said ' **When Life gives you Lemons, squeeze them in Someone's Eye**'. Iye...

She had unruly black spiky hair and almost neon blue eyes. Those eyes were glaring at me sinisterly.

Being as intelligent as I am (hint the sarcasm) I said something my brother would say. "We'll it's not really snooping if you hang them up on the wall for everyone to see."

Thalia scowled at me. "We've only just met. Are you already trying to get on my bad side?"

I glance towards the pictures again. "Uh...no sorry. Um I'm Bianca." I say.

She tilts her head up. "What's your last name?"

I start itching my arm. Gotta stop doing that. "di Angelo."

Thalia's eyes widen. She shakes her head, blinking and says "Uh ok." She walks over to her bunk and climbs up the ladder.

I sit down on my bed and glance over the picture again. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Who?"

"Percy."

"That's really none of your business." she snaps.

"Oh. Sorry..." I say sheepishly.

I look in my bag and look at the pictures I have in there. I take them out and hang them on the wall beside me with tape I found. Hopefully Thalia doesn't mind...

One was of my brother. Even though he's a pest, I still love him like crazy. He's only a floor down but I want to have him near me all the time.

The second was of my mom. I hesitantly hang it up.

My...my mother died when I was 7. Nico 5. My dad and her went on a business trip to Los Angeles and left us with Hilda. They were there for 5 months. 4 months over how long they were supposed to be there.

One day my dad came back and told us my mom had died. He said they went out somewhere and some man had shot her.

He didn't explain the whole story because I was only seven. I wouldn't understand.

And I still don't know the whole story till this day. I've wanted to ask my dad, now that I'm older but he left us with Hilda and seemed to disappear off the face of the earth.

I even asked Hilda and she won't tell me anything. That has been a big gap in my life that I want to fill. I want to know what happened. I want to do something. I want to know who killed her. I-

Rachel's head popped through the entrance. "Time for class girlies!"

-/-/-/-/

AN: Soo? Waddya think?

Happy Easter everyone! ^_^

Just to clear something's up,right now the story takes place in mid October. In a few chapters I'm gonna skip ahead to December.

And this is not a Perlia fic.

Also, ten points to anyone who listens to Black Veiled Brides or Sleeping With Sirens!

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	6. Za Lunch

Chapter 6

-/-/-/

Bianca's POV

The whole school day went by pretty fast. And I didn't really have to do anything since I'm new. I observed. The teachers, the students, the cliques, the jocks, the whores, the nerds, the green eyed b-

Ah, there you go again Bianca!

I saw Percy _so_ many times today. He was in like, four of my classes. And I've only had five so far. I didn't acknowledge him of course. That would've been weird, with the things that I kept thinking today...

And I've only seen Nico once. He waved. I smiled. He had about three people with him. Nico knows how to make friends fast. I wish I had his skills. No one except Rachel, and maybe Annabeth, has said anything to me I didn't really respond back. And people call me the social one.

And don't even get me started on Thalia. She's been eyeing me evilly whenever I see her. I really don't know what I said to make her hate me already. Well maybe I do...

With all these thoughts running through my mind, I didn't even realize I was in the cafeteria. And I didn't realize I was about to crash into somebody.

I hit the ground with a thud. Thankfully the person didn't fall on me this time. I shake my head and come face to face with those sea green eyes.

Percy smirks at me. "Ha, sorry Bianca...again." He stands up and offers me his hand, again.

I smile and he pulls me up. "Ah it's okay...again." He chuckles at me.

"You seemed deep in thought."

I widen my eyes a little bit. "Oh, yeah. Uh well I just thinking about some things." I feel a blush start creeping onto my face. _Bianca, _I scold at myself.

Percy shrugs and pulls me to the lunch line with him. Standing next to him I realize he's about a foot and a half taller than me. I feel puny...

"So I heard your bunking with Thalia." He says with a smirk.

"W-who told you that?"

"Thalia."

"Oh." I say quietly.

Percy furrows his brow. He hands me and a tray and grabs one for himself. "Yeah she's sorta...difficult. But you gets used to her."

"I hope so. She doesn't really seem to like me..." I don't know why I told him that.

"Don't worry she's like that at first with everyone. Heck, she was like that with me." he says with a small smile.

We finally come to the food. The lunch lady person plops, I don't know, sloppy joes I guess on my plate. Gross.

I'm debating on my next question. This is what got Thalia snappy with me... At least I think so.

I look at Percy who's staring intently at his slop. "Um hey Percy", I start,"I know it's none of my business, but is Thalia your girlfriend?..."

Percy's face turns bright red. "What?! No! I mean...I don't think so..." He says quietly.

Another lady put salad on my plate. Salad and sloppy joes. Bleh.

"What do you mean 'you don't think so?'"

"I mean...I don't think so. I don't know. I don't really know how to explain it..." He says. I can tell he's struggling to tell me. I put a hand in his arm.

"Then don't. You just met me. I don't have to know...yet." I say with a smirk.

Percy laughs. "Your cool Bianca."

I blush again. "Um thanks...? You are too.." Really intelligent B. I can almost hear Nico mocking me.

We have all our food and Percy tells me to follow him. He leads me to a table with a group of people at it.

"Heeelllooo everyone!" He says happily. They all reply with "Hi Percy!" or "Hey man, what's up?"

He points at me. "This here's Bianca. She's cool. Wanna hang with us?" He asks.

"Um sure." I reply stupidly.

He stars to introduce me to everyone, but not before Rachel squeals. "Eee! Percy I know Bianca! She's in the same room as me and Annabeth and Piper and Thalia!" I cringe at Thalia's name.

Percy laughs. "So I've heard. So this here you know is Rachel. She is one me girls." He says with a laugh. Then he points to Annabeth. "So is she." Then he points to the girl with multi coloured eyes I saw in the pictures. "And so is Piper." Piper waves at me.

"Hi Bianca," she greets. "I'm one of your roommates. Sorry I wasn't there this morning. I had...things to do."

I smile at her. "That's ok." Yes I know. I'm very talkative.

Percy then nods to a boy with unruly but attractive brown hair. His ears were pointed and he looked like a Hispanic elf. Heh. Hispanic elf...

"That's Leo." Percy says. Leo looks up from something he had in his hands. He have me a big smile that shows off his bright white teeth.

"Hellooo there." He says. Before I could respond he goes back to whatever he was tinkering with. I shrug and look back at Percy. He starts naming off people quick.

"That's Grover, that's Hazel, that's Calypso, that's Frank," he then points to the end if the table. "And if course you know Thalia."

My face pales. I look down the table. And low and behold, there she is. Glaring at me like she was doing all day.

I turned my attention back to Percy. He was smiling at me. "Yeah we're a pretty right group." He says. "You can stay if you want."

Everyone nodded there head in agreement. I smile at them all and look at Percy again. "Sure I'd like that."

Percy beams. He then realizes he still has food on his plate and wolfs it down.

I feel happy. I just got accepted into a group of people I just met. And there all so sweet.

But I turn my attention back to the end of the table. And there Thalia was still piercing daggers through me.

-/-/-/

AN: Soo? Waddya think?

Yay the gang is here! And sorry if Bianca is a little OC :B

And the next chapter is going to take place two months after this. So it's going to be December. I felt like I was lagging out the story with six chapters being one day.

Review! Pwease :3

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	7. Za News

Chapter 7

-/-/-

Bianca's POV

2 MONTHS LATER

"Bb! Come on! Why are you so _slow_?" Nico said with an exasperated sigh.

I look up from the book I'm reading to glare at him. "Nico can I at least finish the chapter?"

Nico over dramatically sighs again. "_No_. I wanna leeeaaavvve!"

I roll my eyes at him. "You got to be kidding me Nico. You actually want to go home? Back with Hilda?"

"Well no not really."

I eye him suspiciously. "Then what's the rush?"

He shrugs. "There is no rush."

"Then why are you bothering me?"

"I want food."

I scream out in frustration. Slamming my book shut, I yell "Fine! Lets go! Everyone else is down there anyway!" I get up and pull him out of my dorm. He trails behind me with a satisfied grin on his face.

He's so _annoying_! Can't he see I was trying to read? My family never gives me a chance to do anything! *cough cough* Hilda.

We're going back to New Jersey, (note: Goode is in New York) for Christmas. Its not very fun in Jersey. There's nothing to do. There's no one to see. And Hilda is going to keep me captive.

But besides Hilda and the boringness of Gastonia, my home town, I kind of sort of want to go home. I miss the beach and the water and my tiny little room. I miss the pictures of my mom I strewn all over my bedroom walls. I miss... I mis-

"B!" Nico yells.

A millisecond later I crashed into a warm body. I didn't fall down this time. Huzzah! But whoever I crashed into did.

Aaaand of course it was Percy.

He stared at me with his sparkling green orbs. I stared right back with my big brown ones. His eyes give me shivers. The good kind. The kind you get when you look at a sunset. Or the sea for that matter...

I didn't realize what was going on until both Percy and Nico burst out in laughter. These two have become 'really' good friends

it's sickening. They always know when the other is going to laugh. It's creepy.

"We just keep crashing into each other don't we?" Percy says through laughs.

That's true. I crash into Percy almost every week. Almost. It's sort of become a routine. And I don't know why it happens. I always feel so focused, but yet I'm actually zoning off into space.

I itch my arm. "Yeah I guess we do." I say with a smirk. He gets up and dusts off his pants, then smiles, flashing his bright white teeth.

He holds out his arm for me to take. "Shall I take you two to breakfast?"

I turn back to Nico, but he's already tearing down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Oh Nico...

Percy furrows his eyebrows. "Ok scratch that. Shall I take 'you' to breakfast?"

I smile and take his arm. "Lead the way good sir."

We walk into the cafeteria, which is surprisingly empty. A lot of people probably already left for home.

After we get our breakfast, scrambled eggs gross, we sit at our little table. The only other person sitting there is Piper. I smile at her and she waves.

"Hi B." she says tiredly. Piper then lets out a big yawn.

"Hey Piper. You going home?"

She shakes her head. "No. My stupid dad has too much _stuff_ to do. And my mom...well gods know what she's doing."

I nod my head in understand meant. My dad hasn't shown his face since my mom died. So I never get to see him. Well, not that I want to.

"How 'bout you B?" Percy asks. "Are you going home?"

"Yeah. But it's going to be a terror-" Just then Nico comes scrambling towards to table with his phone in his hand.

"Beebs! Look look!" He shoves his phone in my hands. I look down at the text message and is filled with rage.

**Change of plans. I can't have u back this break. Something has come up. So see u at Easter. -Hilda**

I knew something would happen. I can't believe her! She tells me to be ready early and not forget anything. I'm all ready and she just 'cancels' on me?! Ugh! Such typical Hilda fashion.

"Something wrong Bianca?" Percy asks. I look at him and his magical green eyes are full if concern. Gah...did I just say magical?...

"Yes." I say shakily. "Yes there is. My stupid aunt just canceled on our vacation." I turn to Nico and say "I'm sorry Nico. Looks like we're stuck here."

Nico looks sad for a minute before Percy says "That sucks guys. But hey! I'm staying too!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?" He nods. "Why?"

Percy rubs the back of his neck; which I discovered is a habit of his. Wow stalker much Bianca?

"Well I kind of have some family issues. So my mom told me to just stay here while she...sorts things out. And Thalia's staying too. So the five of us won't be alone."

I deflate at Thalia's name. Things haven't gotten better between us. Actually, things have gotten 'worse'. I honestly don't know what I did to make her hate me so much. Every time I try to talk to her she either glares at me or snaps at me. I want to make things right between us, but I'm not even sure what I did!

"Hey here she comes!" Percy says happily. I turn around and Thalia comes strutting towards the table.

I smile weakly. "Hi Thalia."

And of course she ignores me.

This is going to be a long winter break.

-/-/-

AN: Soo? Waddya think?

A lot of drama is goin to ensue!

Also, ten pipits to anyone who knows where I got aunt Hilda from!

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	8. Za Question

Hoooollllyyy Hades guys! Before I start the story, I would like to talk about some arguments that were said at my school today.

Who's better: Percy or Annabeth?

Um PERCY! Like hello?! He is sooooo much better!

Nico or Annabeth? Nico! Like why was my friend asking me these questions?

Bianca or Zoë? I'd have to say Bianca. She was really sweet and I hate that Nico had to lose someone as awesome as her. Zoë is too serious and meeh. But she might appear in this story ;)

And lastly, this was the big one, we had a HUGE argument on how to say Thalia's name. We asked a lot of people and it came down to us searching how to pronounce it on Google.

It's pronounced TA-LEE-A

Not THA-LEE-A

Right? Right?!

You guys answer these questions! Who's better: Percy or Annabeth? Nico or Annabeth? Bianca or Zoë? And how do you say Thalia's name?

Ok ok sorry here's the story enjoy!

Chapter 8

-/-/-

Percy's POV (ooo a twist!)

"Come on Thalia at least give her a try!"

Thalia huffed. She was sitting on my bed with her arms crossed, her eyes boring straight into my skull.

"No way!" She said. "How could you ask so much of me? She's awful Percy!"

"Thalia, you've been sharing the same room for over two months now. And all you do is ignore her and give attitude." I point out. "And shes really sweet. I want you girls to be friends. Can't you at least be a little nice to her? Like just a tiny bit?" I give her puppy dog eyes and shake my conjoined hands.

She snaps her head towards me. "We'll why should I?"

I sigh and take her hand in mine. "Because your my amazing, fantastic best friend. And I know you wouldn't let me down." Thalia sighs and looks at floor. "Please Thals. For me?"

Thalia looks up and nods. "Fine."

I don't think I've ever felt so happy in my life. So happy, I enveloped Thalia into a hug and planted a big kiss on her head.

"Gah! Gross Percy, get off!" She shoves me away, but I see the slightest smile on her face.

"Thanks Thals your the best." I say with a smile.

Thalia rolls her eyes but smiles. "Yeah yeah whatever." I pull her up and lead her towards the door.

"Though", she starts, "I honestly don't see why you want us to be friends so much. What is so special about her?" She narrows her eyes at her last sentence.

Outside my room, I laugh and poke her in the side. "Aw is little Thalia jealous I have a new friend?"

Thalia blushes and looks away. "No! No. I just don't see what the big deal is. Why is she different from everyone else?"

I shrug as we walk down the hallway. "I don't know. But I get the feeling that something is going to happen with her. Not sure what though..."

Thalia scoffs. "With a prediction like that she could kill you for all we know."

We're outside Thalia's dorm now. I sigh and say "Just promise me you won't lash out at her. Or do anything harmful to her-"

I don't get to finish my sentence, because Bianca comes right out of the dorm and bumps into me.

"Oh sorry Percy." She apologises. Bianca looks at Thalia nervously. "Um h-hi Thalia." She says with a fake smile.

I glare at her. '_Say hi'_ I mouth.

Thalia huffs and says "Hello Bianca."

It's easy to tell Bianca was surprised. This is pretty much the first time Thalia has spoken to her properly.

I mouth again. _'Ask her something!'_

Thalia looks at me like I'm crazy. But she gives in and says "Bianca. Would you maybe possibly like to go see a movie with me tomorrow?" That's my girl!

Bianca blinks a few times. "U-uh um ah sure! Why not?."

Thalia gives a fake smile and says "Well we'll see you later. Uh looking forward to tomorrow." She grabs my wrist and pulls me down the hallway.

"What have you gotten me into?!" She growls through gritted teeth.

I smile dorkily. "I got you a new friend."

"I hate you."

-/-/-

AN: Soo? Waddya think?

They have spoken! Huzzah!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed!

And I might start responding to reviews in my chapters. Yeah? Ok.

So also please answer those questions at the top! I wanna know what you think!

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	9. Za Story

Chapter 9

-/-/-

Thalia's POV (another twist!)

THE NEXT DAY...

"Well that was...different."

"By different do you mean, like, terrible?" I asked.

"Yeah...yeah that sounds more appropriate." Bianca said slowly, with a disturbed look on her face. "I guess that's what you get from a movie made by You-Tubers."** (AN: Ten points to anyone who knows what movie there talking about! I'll mention it in the next chapter!)**

"Yup. Damn movie." I smirk. For some reason, I start laughing hysterically. Bianca stares at me like I'm crazy. Which I am.

"What is funny?" She asks. I can't help but keep laughing. The look on her face is killing me!

"I really don't know!" I say through laughs.

Bianca raises an eyebrow at me. "Your kind of insane."

I keep laughing. "By insane do you mean, like, amazing?"

She shakes her head. "No. I mean insane as in your insane."

We were sitting at a table in the food court of the mall. We came here right after the movie to get something to eat. And on our way to the movie, during the movie, and on our walk to the mall, I discovered Bianca is actually _really_ cool. She's not as annoying as I thought she was. She likes a lot of stuff I do. Percy was right. But I'd never say that out loud... But if she goes anywhere near him-

No Thalia! Stop. He's allowed to have friends. I shouldn't control his life. I'm not an overly attached girlfriend. Well...actually I'm not even his girlfriend. But I wish I was... Eh gross I sound all desperate.

"Hey Thalia?"

Bianca snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?"

Bianca starts wringing her hands and looks to the side. "Can we play 20 questions?" She asks.

I smirk. I wouldn't mind playing that. And I have some questions to ask her too. "Sure. But can it be 10 questions? Or like 5? 20 is a lot." I whine.

Bianca laughs. "Okay. 5 questions." She nods at me. "You first."

I leaned back in my chair. Thinking I should start off simple I ask "Where are you from?"

"Gastonia, New Jersey." She replies. "Most boring town ever." I smile and nod my head in understanding. "Where are you from?"

I frown. "Los Angeles."

Bianca also looks deflated for a second. "Oh. Uh cool." I raise an eyebrow but she then perks up again. "Okay. Your turn."

"Alright." I say. The questions I had wanted to ask now drifted out of my head. So I asked an obnoxious question. "Do you like me?"

This caught Bianca's attention. "What?"

"Do you like me?" I then realised how that sounded. "You know as a friend." I said quickly.

"Oh. Well yeah. I mean, I thought you didn't like me." She replied nervously.

I cross my arms over my chest and sigh. "Well... I didn't at first, no." I look at her to see her expression. It was a little sad but I continued. "I kinda thought you were annoying." I didn't tell her the real reason. That would've been embarrassing.

Bianca looked crestfallen. "Oh..." She said.

I nudged her under the table. "Hey but...I like you now. Percy was right. Your really cool." My eyes widen. I said I wouldn't say that out loud! Gods dammit!

I glance at Bianca. She didn't really seem to think anything was wrong with that statement. Phew.

"Oh, well thanks." She says with an awkward smile. "Okay I have one. But you don't have to answer it if you don't want to." She said.

I eyed her suspiciously. "Ok shoot."

Bianca let's out a big huff of air and looks at me. "Can you explain to me that picture of your family on your wall?"

My face pales. "Uh..."

"You don't have to answer it." She adds quickly. "It's just...the picture intrigues me."

"No it's okay I'll tell you." Was I really? I've never told anyone about this except Percy. Maybe this'll be the ultimate test to see if I can trust Bianca or not. "But don't go telling everyone ok?"

She nods. "Ok."

"Well... My brother Jason ran away when he was four. I looked for him for a year and found no trace of him. And my mother did nothing to help. She was a drug addict and never really paid any attention to me or him. I don't even want to imagine what she's doing now." I look at Bianca to see what she thinks. She's sitting there, eyes fixated on me listening intently. "Then my dad," I narrow my eyes and grip my seat, "my dad is a criminal. He's a murderer. I can't even think about him without wanting to strangle someone. He left me and my mom shortly after Jason ran away. A few months later we got a call saying my dad had murdered some lady and ran away from the scene. They weren't able to track him down. I hate him so much. I have that picture so I have Jason with me. But I hate my dad and scribbled his face out." That was it.

I cannot believe I just told her all that. We became friends literally like, 5 minutes ago. I didn't want to look at her face but I did.

She had her cheek resting on her hand. She was looking down, thinking hard about something. It looked like she was about to say something but I said "Please don't tell anyone that. I don't even really know why I told you." I looked at the food courts clock. My eyes widen. We've been sitting here for almost two hours! "We should get going."

Bianca nods and we rise from the table and walk outside. Walking down the snow coveted streets, I stop short.

"Hey Bianca. Lets take a picture."

She looks puzzled for a moment, then shrugs and smiles. I whip out my phone and snap a picture of the two of us.

I smile at the picture. Even though I'm still paranoid about what will happen between her and Percy, and what Bianca might do with the information I just told her, I'm kind of excited to add a new face to my wall.

-/-/

AN: Soo? Waddya think?

Holy Hades guys thank you for all the fabulous reviews! I really appreciate all of them!

I don't really like this chapter. And I'm sorry there's barely any Percy/Bianca! It will come soon!

review please!

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	10. Za

Chapter 10

-/-/

Bianca's POV

JANUARY, ONE WEEK AFTER WINTER BREAK...

You don't understand how much I _love_ the showers at Goode. They are so perfect and clean and there not public.

Each dorm has one, so the five of us all have to share it. That's the only thing I don't like about the showers. They only give you one.

We have a timer so we can all take showers when we need too. The timer is so we know when to get out. We get 15 minutes each. And that's pretty hard.

And it's also very hard when you have an annoying red headed room mate barging in all the time.

"Bianca come on! I need to get in! We're gonna be late!" Rachel yelled. Thank gods there was a curtain.

I sighed and said "Rachel I haven't even been in here ten minutes yet. And we won't be late. It's only," I looked at the clock in the shower, which was kind of weird that we had , "6:43. The competition doesn't start until 7:30." Oh, did I mention we have a glee club** (AN: Ten** **points to anyone who watches Glee!)** competition today? Yeah I didn't think so.

"Fine! But seriously please hurry!" She shut the door and left. That was literally the seventh time she's came in here in the last four minutes.

Anyway, how did I get into a glee club? Well let's start by saying I sing too loud in the shower.

Annabeth heard me and demanded I join the glee club. I thought she was crazy. I'm not very good with crowds and large audiences.

But I came to one of the rehearsals, and it was actually _really_ fun. And all four of my dorm mates are in it too. It really surprised me that Thalia was in the club.

She said that Percy talked her into it. Percy told her that she should be more social and join a club or something. And Thalia just happens to be a be a very good singer.

This is my first glee competition, Sectionals, and it's being held at Goode. And of course I had to be given a solo. Stupid Rachel.

So here I am, getting ready with an overly panicked red head busting down the bathroom door. I groan and step outside the bathroom in my towel.

"Alright! It's yours."

Rachel literally pushed me down and ran inside. She's a maniac.

I walk into my room space, with a raven haired girl sitting on her bed.

"Hey Thalia."

She looks up at me. "Sup B."

She hops down from her bunk with her dress fluttering behind her. All the girls had the same dress style. The gown was black and knee length. Around the waist was a purple stripe for Goode.

I step into the walk in closet and get dressed. When I'm done I realize we actually have to leave. I slipping my heels as Thalia rushes out the dorm.

"Aye! Not waiting for me?" I holler after her.

"Nope!" She says and closes the door.

I sigh. Thank you Thalia.

I walk towards the door, but I smirk and yell over my shoulder, "Rachel don't wanna be late!"

"Oh shut up!" I hear from the bathroom.

I laugh like a phsyco and go out the door. As I'm nearing the auditorium, oh hahaha! Guess who I crash into? Percy!

Percy smiles down at me. "Hello Bianca."

I can't help but blush whenever he talks to me. There's an ongoing knot growing in my stomach since the day I met him four months ago. It gets bigger every time I see him. Every time I talk to him. Every time I crash into him...

During those four months, Percy and I have gotten extremely close. Like, extremely. We've done a lot of fun stuff outside campus together. Anytime he asks me to do something with him, the knot grows bigger.

"Bianca?"

"Huh?" I say with wide eyes. I completely forgot he even said anything to me. "Oh um hey Percy."

He smirks at me. "Nervous?"

I roll my eyes. "Psshh _no_!" I say sarcastically. I smile and say "Is it that obvious?"

"Just a tiny bit."

"Ugh." I groan while looking down.

"Hey," Percy lifts my chin up so I'm staring straight into his eyes, "You'll do great. I heard you in practices. Your amazing."

I blush deeply. "You listen?"

Percy shrugs with a smile. "Maybe a little bit."

I bite my lip and continue to look in his eyes. Just then I realize how close were.

Our faces are nearly inches apart. He starts to close his eyes, as do I.

Piper bursts through the auditorium doors. Percy and I jerk back from each other, both blushing madly.

"Bianca! Come on! We need to get our seats. Rachel is already here!"

How Rachel got in there without me noticing, I don't know. But I sigh and say "Okay I'm coming."

Piper nods and disappears back through the doors. I turn to Percy and awkwardly say "Well I better get going."

I start to open the doors when Percy says, "Wait."

He grabs my wrist and pulls me back towards him. Before I could react, he plants a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Knock em' dead." He says and dashes the through the doors.

I don't know how long I stood there, with my hand touching my burning cheek.

I could almost hear Nico laughing at me. Or chanting, calling me a hypocrite.

But since the day I met him, I can honestly declare one thing.

I am in love with Percy Jackson.

-/-/

AN: Soo waddya think?

Some of you probably hate me for what I just pulled up there. I know my sister does.

Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I really appreciate every single one of them! Including the Guest reviews!

here are some replies to reviews:

codelyokomonadvanced- Aww thank you! And nope! Not Fred. It was the movie Smiley ;) I've never actually seen it but I heard it was awful. And I'm not even sure if it was in theaters...Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Bob The Bunny- Wow thank you :D that means a lot. And also thank your for agreeing on Ta-lee-a! I told my friend and she's like "I don't care I'm still calling her Tha-lee-a." She drives me insane. thanks for reviewing!

Genaegis- Oh my Godric thank your for catching that! I need a grammar nazi :P thanks for reviewing!

BookDevourer52- There will be drama! But not a whole lot. But there will be :) I'm planning on it. Thanks for reviewing!

Guest- Bianca wouldn't do that. But there will be some family issues! 100%. Thank you for reviewing!

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	11. Za Competition

Chapter 11

-/-/

Bianca's POV

"Mm hmm hmm..."

I freeze on the spot. My eyes wide. Very slowly, I turn towards the men's room entrance.

"NICO!? We're you standing the there the whole time?!" I yell with a more reddened face.

Nico shakes his head while still laughing. "Nope. I was standing," he slides to the left and and stamps his foot, "here."

I groan and smack my forehead. Why? Of all people _Nico_ had to be standing there?

He starts laughing again. "You so like him! What did I tell you? I knew you'd find someone." He says with a wink.

I sigh and say "Look Nico, I have to hurry but please don't go passing on what just happened."

Nico starts to giggle but makes a zipping motion across his lips. "My lips are semi-sealed. The zipper is a little broken."

"Bye, Nico."

I crash through the doors and run down the aisle. I reach the area where my group is seated.

I flop into the seat next to Thalia and sigh. "I'm here."

Thalia chuckles. "I can see that." She then raises an eyebrow at me. "You alright?" She asks. I guess my face was still red.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." I say while fanning my face. "It's just hot in here."

Thalia nods her head in agreement. She was about to say something, but she was cut off my the lights dimming and a booming voice coming through the microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" A very peppy man on stage greets. He has bright red hair, with about only two freckles on his face. His mouth was formed in a huge tight smile that showed off his molars. He looked kind of scary.

"Welcome to Sectionals!" The crowd cheers and whistles. "We have six amazing groups performing for you today! So let's get started!" He looks down at some cards in his hands and says "Our first group is the Voices of Fire from Yancy Academy! Lets give them a warm welcome!" The audience erupts in cheers and clapping.

The man runs off as a small crowd walks onto the stage. There all dressed in orange and black with little black crowns and tiaras on there heads. A girl with fake black hair steps up. She then starts to belt out "Popular" from Wicked.

I cringe at her voice. She sounds like a mouse singing through a tube of rice. I glance at Thalia to see her smiling like a crazy person. I nudge her in the arm and whisper "Why are you smiling?"

She looks at me still smiling crazily. "She's _awful_! She whispers back. "And _ugly_!"

I snicker and lean back in my chair. Leave it to Thalia to make a remark about someone's singing and appearance.

When she's finished, I silently thank the heavens. She was terrible.

They sing two other songs I've never heard of. And that girl could be heard over everyone else. When their finally finished, the group takes an overly dramatic bow and prance off the stage. Thank the gods it's over.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. When I turn I see Leo smiling at me.

I grin and say "Hey Leo. What's up?"

"I'm the runner." He replies. "You guys are going on third. So they want you back there earlier."

My face pales a little bit. "Oh. Okay." I turn and pass the news to the rest of the group. They all nod and Leo escorts us to backstage.

We stand off to the side watching the next performance. They were _amazing_.

We're required to sing at least two songs. This group sang two. So are we.

My heart starts pounding out of my chest when they exit the stage. Calm down Bianca. You'll do fine. Percy even said so...

"B!" Rachel hisses in my ear.

I'm startled for a moment. "Hm?!"

She nudges me with her elbow. "Go!"

"Oh!" I shuffle onto the stage with about ten people trailing behind me. I stop breathing for a second when I see the crowd in front of me. Why are there so many people?

"And now," the announcer says, "from your very own Goode...Put your hand together for, Velocity!" Roars of cheering erupt from the audience.

Oh no. Here we go. The music starts to play, and I start to sing:

_How strange, _

_ this feeling that my life's begun at last._

_This change,_

_ can people really fall in love so fast?_

Yes. Yes we can. It's almost scary.

_What's the matter you Bianca?_

It was kind of embarrassing having to put my name in the song. Telling the world I have a love interest.

_Have you been too much on your own?_

_ So many things unclear, so many things, unknown..._

_In my life._

_There are so many questions and answers that somehow seem wrong._

I have many. Many that I'm not sure I can ask.

_In my life._

_There are times when I catch in the silence the sigh of a far away song._

_And it sings, of a world that I long to see._

_Out of reach, just a whisper away waiting for me!_

_Does he know I'm alive?_

I'm pretty sure he does.

_Do I know I he's real?_

He's too real.

_Does he see what I saw?_

_Does he feel what I feel?_

_In my life, I'm no longer alone now the love in my life is so near._

_Find me now. Find me here._

The crowd gives a standing ovation and that makes my ears ring. That was _nerve wracking_. And mortifying.

I turn around to see the rest of group clapping lightly with big smiles.

I look back at the audience. Percy catches my eye. He gives me a big smile and a double thumbs up.

I blush and smile back at him. I step back in the line as the next song starts.

"2nd place." Piper says. She holds the trophy up to the light. "Not bad."

"Not bad?!" Annabeth says. "That's amazing! Considering there was six titles to place." She claps her hands giddily.

"Oh Bianca, you were fantastic!" Rachel squeals. She envelopes me in a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah nice job B." Thalia replies, patting me on the back.

"T-thanks." I manage to say, prying Rachel off of me. "We wall did great."

A knock comes from our door. Before we can do anything, Percy and Nico come barging in.

"Great job guys!" Nico yells, his arms spread apart.

They come over and somehow manage to group all of seven if us into a group hug.

We break apart laughing like maniacs.

"We're going to Regionals!" Rachel says while pumping her fist in the air.

We all whoop and clap. Then Thalia yawns. "Well I'm gonna hit the hay." She walks to our room waving her hand. "Night everyone."

We all chorus good night as she disappears through the entrance.

"I'm going to turn in too." Piper says, then leaves. Everyone says goodnight and scurries off to there right place. Only me and Percy are left standing there.

He smirks at me. "You were amazing."

I smile and look down. "Thank you. For...everything."

He quirks an eyebrow. "Everything?"

"You know. For just being there."

Percy smiles and encases me in yet another hug. But I don't really mind.

"Your very welcome. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He squeezes me a little tighter than let's go. He takes my hands in his. "Good night." He says while kissing my hands.

I give an awkward smile. "Good night." Percy drops my hands and walks out of the dorm.

Once he's gone, I open my mouth and silently scream. This was a fantastic night.

Little did I know who was wide awake in the other room watching us.

-/-/

AN: Soo? Waddya think?

Ten points to anyone who's knows what song Bianca was singing!

And thanks to everyone who left those lovely reviews! Here are some responses:

codelyokomonadvanced- Smiley is about some demon thing that kills people. And it has a bloody smiley face so...Smiley! Fan girl moments are the best moments ;) and OMG I didn't even notice and little Rachel-Rachel thing! wow hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

zia-phoenix-child-of-artemis- Oh my GODRIC THANK YOU!

Ena Daughter of Nyx- Haha yes! High five! *sending virtual high five* I have to admit I wish I never followed that rule...thanks for reviewing!

Bob The Bunny- aww shank you! And is that a question or a statement about them kissing? Sorry I don't understand XD uh yeah thanks for reviewing!

monkeyface123- I will! I promise :)

chessrd- omg I'm sorry you feel that way! DX I'm a huge Perlia fan too but like you said, there's hardly any Biancy stories. So I had to make one. I hope that doesn't change anything :) but I'm glad you like it at all so thank you!

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	12. Za Confession

Chapter 12

-/-/-

Bianca's POV

3 WEEKS LATER: REGIONALS...

"...Thalia?"

Very slowly, probably the slowest I've ever seen her move, Thalia turned to me.

"Yes?" She asked quizzically. We are on the bus to Regionals. It's being held at Cheshire Academy in Connecticut. So we have a _long_ way to drive. Thalia was sitting in the seat across from me. I scooted closer to the edge to talk to her.

"Um...are you okay?" I asked.

Thalia sighed and looked out the window. "Peachy. Why do you ask?"

Thalia wasn't exactly being cruel to me like she was when I first met her. But for some time now she has been kind of distant and depressed. I'm concerned and I want to know what's wrong. And I always get the feeling that I might have done something. I probably did.

"Well...you seem different."

She looks back at me. "Different how?"

"You seem kind of..." How should I put this? "sad."

Thalia shows a face of shock for a few seconds. But her expression then turns grim and she looks down. "Truth is... I am a little."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Well why?"

Thalia knits her eyebrows and shakes her head.

"You can tell me." I say.

Thalia looks up at me. Her expression sends a wave of sadness towards me. "I know about you and Percy."

A rock drops in my stomach. "W-what do you mean?" I ask nervously.

She pushes back her hair. "I know you like him," My face pales, "and I know he likes you." She looks out the window again. "And I now know I have no chance with him."

_Crap! _I always kind of figured Thalia had a crush on Percy when I first met her. And I never took it into consideration what would happen if I ended up with him instead. Now I feel like shit. And guilty. Guilty shit.

My hand covers my mouth. "Thalia..." I squeak out. "I'm... I'm so sorry." I feel myself start to tear up. No stop Bianca. No need for crying. I'm glad no one in the front of the bus notices our little show.

Thalia lets out a huge puff of air. She closes her eyes and says "I know."

I look at her with wide eyes. "A-are you...are you mad at me?" I struggle to ask.

She opens her eyes, which are now glassy looking, and looks down. "No." She then looks straight at me. "No. I guess I can't be. He was never mine to lose anyway."

I nod slowly. "I-I feel terrible."

Thalia shakes her head. "You shouldn't. You can't stop love." She furrows her eyebrows. "Gross I sound like Rachel."

I laugh a little. Leaning back in my seat, I say "I am truly sorry though."

"It's...it's fine. I've had a crush on him for about six years now. I guess its time to move on." She says a little more upbeat. "And actually," she smirks, a little embarrassed looking," even though he's a year younger than me, your brothers pretty cute."

My eyes widen and my jaw drops. "Nico?! You've got to be joking!"

She smiles at the ground. "The fact is I'm not." Thalia glances up at me. "Hope you don't mind."

I shake the shock from my face. Well _that_ was some news. But honestly, I'm kind of happy for her. Even though its my brother of all people. So I say "Go for it."

-/-/

AN: Soo? Waddya think?

I honestly am not so happy with how this turned out. But that's up to you guys so review!

Also ten points to anyone who caught the Eponine quote!

Review Responses:

codelyokomonadvanced- Hehe I get very fan girlish at times too XD thank you for reviewing!

BookDevourer52- Correct :) She's very sneaky ain't she? Yeah no not really :B thanks for reviewing!

Guest- Shank you ^_^ if you think Thalia then your right! If not then well...too bad XD jk jk thanks for reviewing!

p.s depending on what will happen in my mind, the next chapter might me really short. So sorry.

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	13. Za Suprise

Chapter 13

-/-/-

Thalia's POV

"We deserved 1st place." I said sullenly.

Bianca sighed. "Yeah well, not everyone can be a winner." We trudged into our room an threw our bags on the floor. "But hey, at least we placed." She said a little brighter.

I scoffed. "Yeah. At least we placed..._again_."

Bianca flopped down on her bed. She let out a huge huff if air and closed her eyes. Not bothering to change my clothes, I start walking towards my bunk ladder.

As I pass Bianca's bed, I see a picture on her wall that I have never noticed before. It was of a woman that looks exactly like her, same long dark hair, big chocolate brown eyes, and teeny tiny freckles strewn across her face.

Now I know I've never seen Bianca before she came to Goode. But I'm positive I've seen this lady's face before. I'm wracking my brain trying to remember...

I tilt my head and point at the picture. "Who's that?" I ask.

Bianca opens her eyes and looks at the picture. Her peaceful expression changes to a sad one. "That's uh, my mom."

I climb up my ladder onto my bed. "Oh." I say. "She looks like you."

Bianca laughs softly. "Yeah she does."

I lay my head on my pillow. Where have I seen her? I _know_ I've seen her. Never met her, but I've seen her face.

It's going to kill me if I don't remember soon. But then I realise something. "Hey Bianca..."

"Yeah?" I hear her call from below.

"This is kind of random, and I don't know why I'm thinking of it now, but you still owe me a fifth question."

"From that game we played?" She asks confused. "That was like three months ago."

I furrow my eyebrows. "I know. But I want to ask you something."

"Okay shoot."

I sigh. "Alright. Well the way you talked a out your mom, I'm guessing she's dead," I heard Bianca catch her breath. "And I want to know what happened to her."

"Um..." She says nervously. "O-okay. Well," she started," when I was seven her and my dad went on a business trip to Los Angeles."

I nod slowly. I'm from Los Angeles...

"So... Apparently they went out to some bar or crackpot place. My aunt Hilda says my dad was a gambler. So he was playing Poker and I guess won? I don't know the rules. But anyway, the dealer guy for some reason got mad at my dad for not playing fair I guess."

My parents were gamblers. My mom, the whack job she is, plays Poker with herself sometimes.

I could tell Bianca wasn't sure what to say next. "...And they got into a fist fight. My mom tried to break it up. But...but the dealer, who I'm guessing at this point was drunk, pushed her away. He took a gun out of his belt...and shot her."

My eyes widen as big as saucers. Before Bianca could say anything else, I flung myself into a sitting position. But I flung too hard and fell right off the bed.

I landed right in front of Bianca's bed. She yelped. "Thalia! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I get up and start gripping my hair, pacing back and forth. It all makes sense now! Di Angelo, my picture, the picture of Bianca's mom. They showed us a picture of her and told us her name after it happened. Shit, shit, shit, shit!

"Thalia!" Bianca yells at me. I'm pretty sure the other girls could hear us. But I don't care. This can't be happening. No...no, no, no!

"THALIA!" Bianca screams. I couldn't bear looking at her. But I stopped pacing and faced the wall.

"Bianca," I say meekly," I...I don't know how to tell you this." With a lot of struggle I turn towards her. Her expression is a mixture of confusion, worry, anticipation, and anger.

"My...my dad killed your mom."

-/-/-

AN: AHHH! AH AHHH! Huge cliffhanger! Don't fall off everyone.

WOW. I'm sorry for doing that to you. But I felt as if I should've added some actual events from Percy Jackson in there. You know how Zeus killed Maria di Angelo? Yeah. That was plan since the beginning.

Anyway, my sister said this chapter was awful. I don't really like it either so review and tell me what you think!

Review Responses:

BookDevourer52- Hey there! Thanks for reviewing!

Guest- I know. Ain't she just the sweetest? Thanks for reviewing :3

Nutcaselow- THANK YOU!

Guest- OMG YES! Thank you! Finally XD I love him. Thanks for reviewing!

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	14. Za Taxi Ride

Chapter 14

-/-/

Thalia's POV

Have you ever had seven people, plus the driver, crammed inside a taxi? Yeah. Didn't think so.

Why didn't we take another taxi? Honestly I have no idea.

It took some time to get the taxi driver to let us all in. All seven of us.

"Ow! Percy your kneeing my neck!"

"Sorry Piper!"

"Rachel move your elbow!"

"I can't!"

"Nico stop punching the window!"

"Everyone shut up!" I screamed.

All noises died down. I huffed and said "Look, we're all idiots for not taking two taxis. But we can't do anything about our situation so just deal with it!"

Everyone lowered there heads. Never are we ever attempting a seven passenger taxi ride again. I took this time to look at everyone's position.

In the back seat on the right sat Percy. Pushed up against his side was Rachel, and pushed against her was Annabeth. Piper sat on the floor in front of Percy, with his knee against her neck in a painful notion. I sat on the floor next to Annabeth's legs with my feet on the seat.

I can honestly say I've never seen a smaller taxi than this one. I expected it to be bigger...

Oh, and in the front passenger seat sat Nico and Bianca. Nico sat on Bianca's lap, and was pounding on the window.

Bianca sat there calmly, not having said a word the whole ride. If she's filled with any sort of annoyance or anger she didn't show it.

I want to say something to her. But I don't know what.

'Hey, sorry my physco path dad killed your innocent mom?' Yeah sure.

I feel like I'm carrying a thousand pounds. There is no way to express how guilty I feel. And just when things were starting to go good between Bianca and I.

And I even thought about asking Nico out before this happened. There goes my chance.

Annabeth flicked my shoulder. "Thals."

"What?" I snap.

She hesitates and looks out the window. "We're here."

I jolt up as best I could and open the car door. Everyone in the back seat sighs in relief and floods out.

Bianca and Nico slowly file out of the car. I wish I could just dump a bucket of sympathy on them. They both look so sullen and depressed.

We all walk towards the entrance of the police station. I didn't feel like looking at anyone, so I stared at my feet.

Turning into the door, I collided with a taller and warmer body. I snap my head up. "Hey! Wa-" I stop short and my face pales.

Standing in front of me is a boy about a foot taller than I am. He has spiked up blonde hair and bright blue eyes. On his upper lip is a little half moon scar. I knew immediately who it was, and I was scared out if my mind.

"_Jason_?!"

-/-/

AN: Soo? Waddya think?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had my Confirmation on Friday and there was a lot of preparations and after stuff I had to do :P

So yes! Here's the next chapter! I don't know how I feel about this one. It was kind if just a filler.

I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. At least twenty chapters.

And thank you all for the lovely reviews!

Review Responses:

codelyokomonadvanced- ehhh I'm not sure what your asking sorry! XD I'm sure it's very obvious and I'm not getting it. But anyway thank you for your lovely review!

Guest- thank you!

BookDevourer52- hehe thank you!

Nutcaselow- aw well your welcome! And I'll try! Heha :D

Guest- aw thank you!

Gah I say thank you a lot XD ah well.

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	15. Za Station

Chapter 15

-/-/

Thalia's POV (again)

I stared at the floor with a sickly look on my face. My hands were gripping the sides of the chair so hard my knuckles were turning white.

"Ok... I told you why I'm here. So why are you here?" I ask shakily.

Jason smiles calmly and leans back in his chair. How can he be so collected?! I'm a mess!

"Quite a coincidence really." He says casually. "You see, I ran away because mom. She was horrible to us and I couldn't stand the smell of alcohol and the beatings and everything else. If I was older I would've brought you with me. I'm surprised you hadn't done it before I did." He eyed me cautiously from the corner of his eye.

"Anyway, I got taken into a foster home somewhere in California for like, ten years. When I turned twelve, I got a job at Dunkin Donuts to make some money. I then enrolled into a middle school at thirteen."

He stopped and looked at me to make sure I was listening. Believe me I was. Why hadn't I run away? I always had the opportunity. I was so clueless at eight.

Jason sat up straight and continued. "And that's what brings me here." He says sort of sadly. "My friend Reyna," he stops short and knits his eyebrows," well...my ex-girlfriend Reyna, not going to get into details, but her sister Hylla just so happened to be dads lawyer. I'm not sure how she managed that. To make a long story short, she pissed him off, he fired her, he hates her now, went to their house and killed their mom."

I stared at him in horror. What the hell is my dads problem?! Does he take cocaine or something?!

I can't believe I was made my such a crucial and horrible person. And I thought my mom was bad. But I was still a little confused.

"So...why did you come all the way to New York to go to the police?" I asked.

Jason waved his hand. "Oh I went to the police many times. But they never really did me any good. The only helpful information I ever got from them is that they tracked dad down to New York. So that's why I'm here. I was hoping to get some more information on him, and look for you." He gave me a small smile.

I felt warmed he came to find me. But I also felt like a boulder dropped into my stomach.

My dad is _here_?! In New York?! I could've passed him a thousand times if I even remembered what he looked like!

I feel Jason slip his hand into mine. He gives it a light squeeze and let's go. I smile at him and look to the side.

I see a certain black haired boy sulking in one of the chairs. I then glance over at the front desk, where a raven haired girl is resting her head on waiting to be tended to.

I slowly rise up from my seat. Jason sends me a questioning look and I say "I have a few people I need to talk to. I'll be right back." He nods and I walk towards the boy.

He is slouched over with his head in his hands. His fingers were gripping the stands of his hair so hard, I thought he was going to pull them out. I sit in the seat next to him and gently place my hand on his shoulder. "Nico?" I ask softly.

Nico snaps his head up to look at me, and I wish he didn't. His hair was all tangled and scraggly sticking out in different places. His eyes were red, probably from crying, and had huge bags under them. He looked completely awful.

"What?" He croaked out.

"Um..." Why did I come over here? I thought I would have something to tell him. So I ask something real smart. "Are you okay?"

He squints his eyes at me. "Hm. Well no. Not really." He leans back in his chair, wiping at his eyes. "I don't know why this bothers me so much. I'm acting like my mom died ten minutes ago."

I grab his hand in mine. "I don't blame you. This is all my fault." I say guiltily.

Nico's eyes widen. "What? No, what did you do? It's your stupid dad."

"I know." I say with a sigh. My eyes dance back towards him. Is it weird I find him more attractive when he's all depressed?

Our eyes lock for a moment. His giant black ones grazing over my electric blue. I suddenly let go of his hand and stand up. "U-uh-uh I ah have to go now. Er...bye Nico." I say awkwardly. He nods slowly and sadly and I walk towards the front desk.

That was weird. Believe it or not, I've never had a boyfriend before. Percy has been my only love interest for the longest time. And now, thinking that I might have feelings for this boy is...exhilarating.

When I reach the desk, Percy stands next to Bianca with a hand on her back. It seems like she just got finished talking with the lady because she walks away. Bianca turns around slowly and stares at me.

I expected her to yell at me. Or curse or do something. But instead, she comes forward and hugs me. I was so in shock I didn't even think to hug back for a few moments.

When I did, she said "Thalia...this isn't your fault at all. None of this is. You had no control over what happened. So don't go blaming yourself for anything." I can feel my shoulder getting wet. She was sobbing silently into my shoulder.

I nod slowly and she breaks off. She wipes her face and says, "They have a track on him, but their not sure where he's going to stop. So they said once they get a hold of him they'd let us know."

What kind of help is that? Well I guess it's better then nothing.

Percy comes behind Bianca and wraps his arms around her waist. She looks surprised for a second but let's it go. As disappointed as I am that things between Percy and I didn't work out, I'm happy for these two. There cute together and deserve each other.

"Come on everyone." Percy beckons. "Let's go. And get two taxis this time."

-/-/

AN: Soo? Waddya think?

This chapter is stupid :P but whatever the story needed it.

Thank you all for your amazing reviews! They give me the drive to keep going :3

Review Responses:

codelyokomonadvanced- OHHHHH that part! Oh yeah ok I got it now :) and the answer is no. I wasn't planing on it sorry XD thanks for reviewing!

Bob the Bunny- that's ok :) we all get lazy sometimes. Me included XD thanks for reviewing!

BookDevourer52- Thank YOU! :D

Nutcaselow- I've been thinking about it :) I need some inspiration. Hehe have any ideas? Jk anyway thanks for reviewing!

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


	16. Za End

AN: Well I guess I lied to you people. I said this would be like twenty chapters. But it's not... This is the last chapter! Gah!

Wow this story sucked! I'm sorry everyone :( it was my first published fic. I'm working on an non AU. Would anyone read it? Probably not. Oh well.

Ok so try to enjoy everyone.

Chapter 16

Bianca's POV

3 WEEKS LATER

I walked into my room to find Thalia sitting on my bunk. She had a package of Oreos next to her and was smiling like she was dreaming. Her arms were folded over her legs as if she was hiding something.

I walked over cautiously. "Hey Thalia, what's up?"

She smiled bigger at me. "I have stuff to tell you." She gestured towards the Oreos. "Come. Sit. Consume Oreos with me."

I laugh and flop down on my bed. Picking up an Oreo I ask "So what stuff do you need to tell me?"

"First off," she unfolds her arms to reveal a tub of Skippy peanut butter. "we must have this."

I couldn't help but laugh again. "Wow. Fan of 'The Parent Trap'?"

Her eyes widen in excitement. "Holy crap, yes! No one else understood where I got the idea from." She says with a pout.

I smile and say, "Well proceed with your news."

"Oh right." She stands up and takes something off her bed. "This isn't really news yet. So wait." When she sits back down, Thalia hands me a package with red and black wrapping paper. I look at her questionably. "What's this?" I ask.

"A gift." She says with a smile. "Open it!"

I rip at the paper. Revealed underneath was the book 'Les Miserables.' I stared at it in awe. I've always wanted this book!

I look at Thalia. "Oh my gods Thalia! Thank you!" I pull her into a bone crushing hug.

She manages a smile. "No problem. Oh and there's a sequel so your gonna have to read that." She says with a smirk.

I groan. I just wanted to read the first one. That's the only one anyone ever cares about. I probably never should've told her about my reading rule. Actually, now it seems like that's the only reason she got it for me.

"Anyway," she said,"now I actually have stuff to tell you." She sits back down and looks at me. "They caught my dad."

My eyes widen. "...wow." I say looking down. I don't know how to respond to that news. Hurray?

Thalia nods. "I know. I'm not really sure if I should feel relieved or not."

"We'll of course you should feel relieved. Now you don't have this weight on your back." I put a hand in her knee.

She smiles at me. Letting out a dramatic sigh, she says, "Well, now that that's finally taken care of..." She trails off looking into space.

A small smile grows on her face. She has a dreamy look in her eyes and...is she 'blushing'?!

I raise an eyebrow. "Thalia?"

I bite into an oreo as she turns slowly towards me. Her smile grows bigger. "I kissed your brother."

I choke on my Oreo and start coughing like mad. "What?!"

Thalia flinches. "I thought you said were okay with it."

"I..I am! I mean like, good! Good for you! But..." I purse my lips. "Nico? That still baffles me."

Thalia smiles. "Well...he's cute Bianca. And he's really sweet and funny and he likes a lot of stuff I like."

I give her a sympathetic look. "Ah, well. Good for you." I say with a smirk.

Thalia laughs. "Okay so," she eyes me curiously,"how are you and your boy doin?"

I knit my eyebrows in confusion. "What? I don't-" I then realise who she's talking about. "No...no he-he's not... Percy isn't my boyfriend!" I yell, blushing furiously.

Thalia gapes at me. "Are you kidding me?! You've been inseparable for weeks now! You may not think he's your boyfriend, but everyone else does."

I sigh and stand up. "I... I'm going to talk to him." Thalia nods and I walk out.

When I open up the dorm door, Nico stands there with his fist raised ready to knock. I'm surprised for a moment but then smirk. "Hey bro." I walk out and clap him on the shoulder. "Congratulations."

He blinks. "Um...for what?"

I laugh and run down the hall, leaving a very confused Nico still standing at the door way.

"Hey B, what's up?" Percy asks when he opens his door.

I smile and slip in through the door. "Nothing really. Just wanted to say hi. Did Thalia tell you the news?"

Percy smirks. "About her dad or Nico?"

"Well her dad but I guess she told you both."

Percy laughs an walks to his closet. "Hey, I have something for you."

I furrow my eyebrows. "What's with the gifts today?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Guess you deserve them."

Deserve them? I don't know what I could have done to deserve this stuff, but I decided not to ask.

Percy comes back to me and hands me a small silver box. He nods at me to open it.

I take off the lid. In the box was a silver chain with a gold bow and arrow strung on it. Engraved into the arrow was my name.

I look at Percy with large eyes. "Percy...it's beautiful. I love it." I pull him into a hug. He has to bend down a little since I'm a midget. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He says. Percy lets go and takes out the necklace. "May I?"

I blush a little but say "Of course." I turn around as he puts the necklace in front of my neck. I can feel his breath on my neck and I shiver. Once he clasped it, I turn around to face him.

He stares into my eyes and says, "You look beautiful."

I blush but thank him. Our faces are at a very close proximity. His eyes glance down toward my lips but quickly look up.

His warm breath is heating my face. I'm getting a tingling feeling in my stomach. Like butterflies I guess.

Percy beats me to my next move as he leans down. His lips lock with mine in a swift motion. My eyes flutter closed as our lips move together in perfect harmony.

We can't breath after a long time and break apart. Breathing heavily, he closes his eyes and presses his forehead on mine.

So Thalia was right. Nico too I guess.

Even though love at first sight is the cheesiest thing to say ever (cough, cough, Marius and Cosette), I guess it's true.

I'm not sure where our relationship will go from here, but I'm positive of one thing.

Since the moment he crashed into me, locking chocolate eyes with sea ones, Percy has been my love. Since the first glance.

_ZA END_

-/-/-

AN: Soo? Waddya think?

I hate the ending. A LOT. I wanted to write more to this story but really there was nothing more to write about. And I wasn't sure how to end it.

But ANYWAY! Thank you a bunch to everyone one who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Or even took the time to read it at all! You guys rock ;)

So that's it. I'm not sure when my new story will be up. Hopefully soon.

And ten points to anyone who's a fan of Les Mis or the Parent Trap!

Kk CATcha later kitties!

~Court


End file.
